Rise of the Junior Guardians
by JuniorAuthors12
Summary: Three girls get friendly with the guardians and get their powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**Jack Frost nipping at your nose**

A 13-year old girl cursed as she fell on her bottom for the twentieth time. Standing up, she stumbled back down.

"Go and skate, they said" She growled "It will be fun, they said!"

This girl is named Draven. She is currently at a frozen lake that's located in the forest. Her father wanted a more 'rustic' lifestyle so they moved in on a farm nearby.

"Rustic is right" Draven had said when they arrived at the house "You can't even keep the damn lights on"

It wasn't all that bad. She got her own horse to help her travel around and the fresh air in the morning was definitely not littered with gasoline and bits of ash occasionally. They moved in yesterday and the moment she woke up this morning, she was given winter clothes to change in and the moment she was done, she was deliberately pushed out of the house.

"W-what are you-"

Her father pushed a pair of skates to her hands before she finished talking.

"Go and skate, it will be fun and you can take Frostbite" he said

"I don't-"

The door was closed.

She groaned in irritation. Draven went to the stables and found the pure white horse, thus the name Frost and the horse tends to bite strangers, an unusual behavior. Thus the name bite. Combined, they form Frostbite.

"Come on boy" She said "We're gonna go to the forest"

The horse whinnied. Draven proceeded to place the saddle on the horse. She then mounted the steed. She placed her hand on the bridle and signaled the horse to get moving.

The horse kicked its front legs in the air before breaking off to a run. That's pretty much how Draven ended up at the lake, trying to skate. She looked at her horse which was tied to a tree. Draven sneezed.

"Freaking Jack Frost nipping at my damn nose" She hissed

"That isn't a nice thing to say to someone" A voice said "Especially since they're right here"

Draven shook on the spot. Nervously, she looked around.

"and to think, I actually added an extra layer of ice on the lake when I saw you coming" The same voice said "So that you won't fall in, of course"

Draven looked in front of her and saw a boy levitating a few inches off the ground. Silver hair like the moon's glow and icy blue eyes. She immediately knew who he is.

"Jack Frost"

* * *

This first chapter, in fact this whole story, is written by three 12-year old girls so please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**The happiness of my life came**

* * *

"Mom! Do we really need to move out of Canada?"

"Yes Dear why?"

"I know that I'm excited to be there and play with snow! But what am I gonna do after that?! It's boring and they'll never have adventures there!"

"Oh dear that's why I bought you sport games like Archery and Boomerang now take a nap now we have a long journey to go! Sweet dreams dear!"

"Just look at our daughter, she'll surely miss Canada"

"Yeah I'm sure she will! And hopefully she could move on to her ex-boyfriend! Sure she'll fine another man! I mean look at her! Her obviously long brown straight hair, her blue eyes and her pretty face! She has fine name too!"

"Yeah I just wish that I had that name, Carlina Alexsandra Delvinge!"

When the plane landed, and the Delvinge family came out from the airport, a black Honda and the driver was waiting for them! They went inside the car and a few minutes later Carlina fell asleep at the back of the car!

Everyone was whispering softly as they did not want to wake Carlina up.

Suddenly Carlina shouted..

"MOM! MOM! I dreamt that there were snake-haired ladies around in our neighbourhood!"

"There's no such thing darling! That's just a dream! Maybe pitch touch your dreams and tens out like that!"

"Here we are! The mansion! Isn't it lovely?" Ask mr Delvinge

"Yes it is honey" replied mrs Delvinge."I'll take my stuff and head straight to the room and adjust myself and when I'm done I'm gonna go to the forest and practice my boomerang and archery to fight those snake haired ladies one day! Don't worry mom I won't go to the skate though I want to meet Jack Frost so badly" said Carlina

"Ok dear just be careful"

Carlina did what she said.

She went to the forest and practice her boomerang first.

"Oh come on! This boomerang thing sucks! Nobody know how to use it! Ugh!" Complained Carlina

"Oh I do!" Said a sexy Australian accent from her behind

"Who's that?" Said carlin as she turns around

Carlina gasped as she saw a 6 footer creature and a stylish fashion he was holding a boomerang

"Are you a bunny?"

"Yes my dear I am and I heard you need someone to teach you how to use the boomerang?"

" yes I am! Thank you so much"

Said Carlina as she ran towards bunny and hug him for she was thankful!

* * *

Forgive the part about the ''sexy Australian accent'' my friend is madly in love with Bunnymund  
-A


	3. Chapter 3

(An hour passed since mum gave me this dairy. It's stupid to be writing in it, but I am really bored. Besides, mum's kinda sad I have no friends at all, that's because I don't want any! Having friends are a waste of time and effort) Abigail writes down in her dairy. It was a cold weather outside Abigail's house. Her family moved house from California, her home town.

"Come on Abby, I'm sure you'll find a person when you go out of the house for a while" her dad says.

"Well, I guess it's fine to go out." Abigail replies after shutting her dairy

"That's my girl! Make sure to come back in about half an hour.." And just that, Abigail was out of the house.

"Mum and Dad always fuss about my life, it's not like something good is going to happen.."

All of a sudden, Abigail heard a giggle from a nearby bush. Curiously, she slowly walked towards the bush and said.

"Hello?"

At that very moment, a gust of wind flew to Abigail's face, making her cover it. When it was over, Abigail opened her eyes. Shocked, she fell to the ground. There, flying two inches high, was a fairy!

"Who the heck are you?!Stay away from me!"

"Hahaha! Silly human! I'm a tooth fairy!"

"What?! I thought that was just a myth?!"

"There is no need to freak out about someone you see."

Feeling guilty, Abigail slowly stood up.

"Why are you here? and are you for real?"

"I'm 99.9% real"

"Why only 99.9%?"

"That 0.1% will be up to you if you believe in me"  
It took a while for Abigail to answer, but she soon made up her mind

"Since I'm not doing anything, why not we stay in touch, just in case I have a lost tooth" Abigail smiled weakly

"Excellent! I made a new friend"

"Hey! Even though we'll be in touch, it doesn't prove we are friends"

"All right then, but let me tell you more about myself on the way"

"Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere around this town with no one around" The tooth fairy smiled.

"Where did you come from and why were you giggling?" Abigail questioned while walking.

"I come from a faraway land and one of my tooth servants told me a joke related to what you said"

"About something good?"

"Not good, magical, I'll explain while we walk.."

And with that, we can conclude that they are both coming to a great adventure


	4. Chapter 4

Draven went back to the lake the next day with Frostbite. Not because she wanted to see Jack Frost. But because she had nothing else to do. Hanging out at the lake was pretty relaxing and she needed to brush up on her skating skills.  
"Woah, boy" Draven said, stopping the horse and dismounting it. She tied the horse to a tree and went to the edge of the lake. She put on her skates and got on the ice.  
Balancing herself, she tried getting used to the feeling. She took small steps successfully. She tried gliding and nearly fell but balanced herself just in time.  
"I'm doing it…" Draven said, a smile growing on her face "Haha! I'm actually doing it!"  
Sadly she got too caught up in the moment and tripped backwards. Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes and looked up. Looking down on her was Jack Frost. He was holding on to her arms.  
Jack helped her balance on her feet and let go.  
"Seems like life had other plans" He commented  
"Shut up" Draven said  
"Is that a way to treat someone who saved you from a possible injury?"  
"N-no" She stammered "Thanks"  
"You're welcome" He said "So uh, I can't help but notice…why is there a horse there?"  
"That's my horse" Draven said "Frostbite"  
"Frostbite, huh?" Jack said thoughtfully "Someone used to call me Frostbite a lot"  
"Really? Who's that?"  
"An old frie-"  
"FROSTBITE!"  
"Well, him" Jack said. He didn't really care even though he hadn't seen Bunnymund in a while. Jack didn't even miss him. Well maybe a bit.  
"Cottontail!" Jack said, seeing his friend hop towards him. A girl was following closely behind the Pooka.

'Hey tooth! Wait up!' Abigail panted while running towards tooth  
'Oh,sorry!'  
'Who's that?' Bunnymund asked  
'Oh,just a person i met'  
'Woah,a white haired guy and a talking kangaroo?this has got to be a dream!'  
abigail replied after reaching  
'hey,im a bunny got that?'bunnymund grunted  
'since we're all here,why not we introduce the children with us?'jack said  
'just to let both of you know,im not looking for friends'draven said to carlina and abigail  
'so did i'abigail replied back  
'i'm carlina,for a start'  
'draven'  
'abigail'

"Pleasure meeting you all." Said Carlina  
"Yeah I was avoiding people" replied Aby  
"Did you guys just move in to this neighbourhood? Because I just did." Ask Carlina being super friendly and trying to understand her new fellows.

"Yeah I just did" draven and aby said together!  
They look at each others eyes and stare at each other.

"Shall we hang out tomorrow to know each other better?" Ask tooth

"I would love to"  
"Sure"  
"Nah I don't feel like having friends but yeah sure"

"I'll be right back gonna untie frostbite." said draven

Bunnymund not knowing that draven has a horse called frostbite begans laughing.

"Frostbite is already untied I mean look at this snowy guy" said bunnymund

"Shush! She has a horse that's called frostbite!" Replied jack irritatley

Bunnymund laugh even harder this time

"You're a horse Hahahahaha" he said in an annoying accent

"HEY IM NOT"

"Whatever!" Said tooth  
"Now stop fighting!"

They stopped and laugh again.

"Better watch out cottontail" said Jack Frost

Draven was back with her horse.

"He's amazing! Here let him eat some apples that I brought with me." Exclaim Carlina

"Thanks."

"So Tomorrow morning till 8pm? Lets meet here at the same place." Said tooth

"Yeah sure I better get going now my mom's looking for me I bet. Thanks bunnymund for teaching me how to use the boomerang." said Carlina

"No problem we still have lessons Tmr don't forget." Replied bunnymund

"I'll be going now. Lets go frostbite. See you all Tmr "

"It's getting late bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Bond**

**Good Bye night and hello day..**

**Draven woke up early just to prepare herself for today's activity.**

**"Hi hon, why you're so early today huh?" Ask her mom**

**"Umm I've met my new friends and gotta know more about them." replied draven trying not to mention about the creatures she just met**

**"It's called hanging out by the way." **

**"Ok then. What's for breakfast mom?"**

**"Eggs and Hotdog." **

**"I better eat now and bathe."**

**As for an early start Abigail woke up and took her diary immediately  
She scribbled something and said  
"Curse this pen, its running out of ink gotta buy another one later."**

**Abigail bathe before she eats her breakfast **

**When she came down from her room, she heard a voice.**

**"You're too early darling! Have you met new friends? Come on and eat breakfast with me." ask her mom**

**"Mom you do know that I hate friends right?  
But apparently yes I have." Replied Aby**

**"Great! You should invite them here. I wanna meet your friends." said her mom happily **

** Carlina was super excited that she was done preparing herself. **

**She and her dad talk about her having friends. **

**Her dad was happy that his daughter has good friends.**

**Draven arrived at the lake first. As usual, she brought Frostbite since the forest was a fair distance away from home. She tied the horse to the same tree and patted it.  
"We gotta wait for the others, huh?" She said. Frostbite whinnied in response. "I thought so"  
Draven's gaze wandered at the rope tying the horse to the tree. It didn't look pleasant to her upon closer investigation. She untied the rope.  
"I know it's stupid but I'm trusting you this once" She murmured "Come back when I call for you"  
The horse galloped away but stayed within vision which seemed good enough for Draven. She sighed, sitting down on the snow.  
"Did you wait long?" A voice asked  
"Abigail" Draven said "No…I just arrived"  
"That's good I guess." Abigail said, sitting next to Draven "Do you mind?"  
"Not at all."  
"Okay"  
An awkward silence ensued.  
"Abigail, something's been bothering me" Draven said, breaking the silence. "If you hate having friends so much then why did you bother to come along?"  
"W-well…"  
"HA!" Draven said triumphantly "You want to have friends, don't you?"  
Abigail remained silent for a while before muttering a small, "Shut up"  
"Busted" Draven laughed.  
"Don't you dare tell this to anyone." Abigail said  
"Like this conversation never happened?"  
"Yes" Abigail said "Thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
"GUYS!" Carlina said, panting "Sorry I'm late!"  
She sat down next to Abigail  
"What did I miss?" She asked  
Draven smirked at Abigail who shot her a death glare.  
"Oh, nothing really"  
The girls engaged in a conversation. Everything was going great until…  
"Do you smell that?" Draven said out of the blue  
"Smell what?" Abigail asked  
"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary" Carlina said  
"Smells like…alcohol"  
Out of nowhere, somebody hugged Draven from behind.  
"Hello, darling" A drunk voice said, his breath reeked of alcohol  
Draven's first instinct was to kick her foot behind at the spot where it hurts.  
"Ouch" Abigail grinned  
"Will he be okay?" Carlina asked  
"He should still be able to reproduce, now come on!" Draven said, dragging the others away  
Abigail ran ahead. She took a look back at her friends and didn't see where she was going. She bumped into someone. Abigail stumbled backwards.  
"Hey, girls" Another drunk man said "Want to come with me and my friends? We'll show you a good time"  
The man grabbed Abigail's arm and she struggled.  
"LET GO OF ME!" Abigail shouted  
"Abigail!" Carlina and Draven said  
Draven screamed in surprise when the man she kicked earlier grabbed the hood of her jacket.  
"Get the third one" He said  
Carlina shivered in fright. Before she was grabbed by the third man, however, a snowball was thrown and hit the man. Oddly, he froze on the spot, literally.  
All was quiet as the literally frozen man fell backwards. Another two snowballs were thrown and hit the other two men right at the head.  
The two froze and fell over just as the first one did. The girls looked at the direction of which the snowballs were thrown from.  
There, standing with a snowball on his hand was none other than Jackson Overland Frost.  
"Sorry I'm late" He said, tossing the snowball up and catching it  
"About time" Abigail and Draven said in unison  
"Good aim" Carlina praised**

**The group continued their chat until it was quite late.**

**"Gotta go, guys" Draven said**

**The others bade her farewell and walked over to Frostbite.**

**"What're you doing, Draven?" Bunnymund asked, hoping for a certain answer**

**"Mounting Frostbite" **

**Bunnymund broke into a fit of laughter. Draven realized what she said and  
blushed.**

**"Real mature, Cottontail" She said, mounting her steed "Well, goodnight"**

**The others replied with a good night and watched as she rode home.**

**"Hey, I don't get it" Carlina said**

**"How old are you again?" Bunny asked**

**"13"**

**"Still innocent, aren't you? You'll know when you're older"**

**"Wow Cottontail, I didn't know that such things pass through your mind"  
Jack said. Tooth nodded vigorously.**

**Carlina looked at Abigail. Abigail was biting her lip, trying hard to hold  
back her laughter.**

**"Why won't anyone tell me?!" Carlina huffed**

**"Relax Carlina. I'll explain to you what bunnymund here think." said Jack **

**"It's…" **

**"ooh frostbite let me explain to Carlina you don't even know the difference of a 6-footer bunny and a kangaroo" **

**"whatever" **

**"it means-"**

**"*carlina laughs* I GET IT! OMG! BUNNY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND HUH? And I thought its clear that frostbite is Draven's horse huh?"**

**"HAHAHAHA now you get it! It sounds funny though! Im thinking of frostbite!"**

**"HAHAHAHA in that case lets name draven's horse Frostbite1 and Jack frost as Frostbite2"suggested Abigail**

**"Good idea Abigail!" replied Carlina**

**"soo its fix now hahaha I still find it funny" said bunnymund  
"me too hahaha" they all said together except for Jack frost..**

**"I better get going nice meeting and knowing more about you all." said carlina as she walks flawlessly **

**"Good Night see you all tmr I guess?"**

**"Yes dear. Same place. Good night!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: On the way to North Pole**

**It was 1st of december and draven's birthday is coming up,maybe she'll like something for frostbite. Abigail writes in her dairy while walking towards the frozen lake. I better hurry or i'll be late. And with that, she shut her dairy and briskly walked towards draven.  
'hey draven,is carlina here?' Abigail questioned  
'Ya,she's playing with cottontail, but they will be back taking their boomerang in a while,draven replied 'what you got there?'  
draven pointed to abigail's dairy  
'Oh,it's so-something i bring along just in case,' Abigail stammered  
'it's a dairy,isn't it?'draven asked giving abigail her usual death stare  
'of course not! it's just a book i found while clearing up my stuff.' Abigail blushed.  
'don't worry,your secret's safe with me'draven replied  
'thanks'abigail said  
'hey abigail!could you pass me that boomerang beside you?'carlina called out with bunnymund behind her  
looking at where carlina is pointing,abigail's gaze turned to a boomerang near her. She picked it up and threw it back to carlina  
'head's up carl!'abigail shouted back  
'good throw aby!'carlina replied back  
'looks like i did miss something,'  
draven looked at where the voice is coming from. There she saw the irritating,white-haired jack frost  
'and why have you been so late?'draven asked  
'out with a bunch of kids and having a snowball fight,' Jack replied'why?you miss me?'  
'not in a thousand years'draven and abigail said together  
'hey frostbite!good to see you back on the lake,'bunnymund returned with carlina by his side  
'hey guys!i wanted to tell you guys something,yesterday i got this amazing dream about how we get to see the guardians do their jobs!'carlina gasped as she turned to face draven and abigail  
'that's funny,cause i got the same dream'draven said  
'so did i,awkward'abigail said  
'must be the sandy's doing,he's always doing something good for the children he likes' tooth flew to them  
'what took you so long?'abigail scolded tooth  
'sorry,last minute work has too be done,'tooth replied back  
'wait,who's the sandy?is he a guardian or something?'draven questioned  
'right let me introduce sandy to you!he uses his sand and sprinkle it in every child for sweet told him about you three and he must have given you the same dreams'tooth continued  
'cool!can we talk to him?'carlina interupted  
'he doesnt say a word,he uses his sand to do his talking,'jack continued  
'has he been like that forever?'draven asked  
'yup not one word out of his mouth,he says it would wake up the children when he visits them.'bunnymund finished  
'exactly,how many guardians are there?'abigail asked  
' 's us,sandman and north.'jack replied back  
'who's this north guy?'draven questioned  
'people call him santa its christmas,he lays presents under your tree,'bunnymund said  
'it's not like we don't know him,'abigail interupted  
'but you never knew what he does whien it's not christmas,'the pooka talked back  
'he makes everyone their gifts when he's not working,with the help of his elves and yetis'tooth continued  
'he has yetis to help him?i thought they were a legend'carlina said  
'you said the same thing when you saw us'jack said while creating another layer for the frozen lake  
'twoshe frostbite2'draven laughed  
'i can't believe we are learning all this from the real people!i mean,how bizarre is that?!'carlina said excitedly  
'more bizarre than seeing pitch,'tooth said  
'I've heard about turns sweet dreams to horrible nightmares.'abigail began  
'not only that,he once stolen tooth's teeth,'jack continued  
'what do the teeth do?they're just a bunch of teeth,' Draven interupted  
'they're not only teeth,they are your keeps memories from where they came from and who they are,'bunnymund talked back  
'if we didn't stop pitch,you would have bad memories or worst,lost them.'tooth finished  
'and i thought they only have bloody gum on them'draven laughed**

**"What's up with you and putting layers of ice on the lake?" Abigail asked **

**Jack shrugged and mumbled, "Wouldn't want anyone to fall in"**

**"True" Carlina said, nodding **

**Draven wasn't following the conversation. The earlier mentions of St. Nicholas and Sandman being guardians kept her in deep thought.**

**"Any chance we can visit the north pole?" Draven finally said**

**"We could go by Bunny's tunnels" Tooth suggested "If that's alright with him"**

**"What business do you have with North, anyway?" Bunnymund asked**

**"Just curios" Draven shrugged**

**"But we wouldn't want to disturb him since Christmas is coming up" Abigail said**

**"He doesn't really work, does he?" Draven said "I mean, the elves do the work and North just monitors their work"**

**"Yes and no" Tooth said**

**"What do you mean?" Carlina asked**

**"Well for starters, the yetis do the work, not the elves" Jack said "But I guess you could say that"**

**"Say what?" Abigail asked "This is getting a bit confusing"**

**"I guess you could say that North just walks around and monitors their work" Jack explained **

**"So...can we go?" The three girls asked in unison**

**"Well…" Bunnymund said thoughtfully. Draven looked at Jack and shot him a  
pleading look. Jack nodded.**

**"Just so you know, Cottontail, I have blackmail" Jack said**

**"What do you mean?" The Pooka asked suspiciously**

**"Remember last year's Christmas party?" Jack laughed. It took every sense of maturity for Tooth to suppress her laughter at this point. She remembered very clearly what happened last year.**

**"Yes" Bunny said "What about it?"**

**"Let's just say that you didn't handle your drink very well" Jack whispered so that the others couldn't hear.**

**"I didn't know that it was vodka!" Bunnymund said in his defense, blushing slightly in embarrassment.**

**"Um, guys?" Carlina said "So are we going or what?"**

**Jack gave Bunnymund a smug grin. The Pooka sighed in defeat. He tapped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared.  
He gestured to the hole and said curtly, "After you"**

**Out of excitement, Draven jumped in the hole.  
She screamed as it chills her and made her forget her past nightmares.**

**Speaking of nightmares, her worst was dreaming of a clown caring a chainsaw attacking her and some people with their face covered. **

**After Draven jumped in, Abigail was next and Carlina..**

**"What are you waiting for easter?" ask Bunnymund "Jumped in" **

**"Well I was just wondering, could we pay a visit at the Bunny's warren. Pweeease?" ask Carlina giving bunnymund a cute face.**

**"Sure! Why don't you help me put the eggs behind the bushes for easter next year huh?"**

**"Glad to help and Thank you" replied Carlina **

**After carlina was Tooth and Jack Frost last but not least was the pooka**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: North's workshop**

**Going down the rabbit hole had a strange **  
**sensation that could take time to get used to. The girls found themselves**  
**flung out of the other end of the hole and deliberately dropped on the ground. Unlike the girls, the Guardians got out without breaking a sweat.**

**"Was that fun or what?" Bunnymund asked**

**"HELL YEAH!" Draven exclaimed, throwing her hands to the air "Let's do that**  
**again!"**

**Abigail and Carlina nodded excitedly in agreement.**

**"Well you're gonna have to wait a while" Bunnymund said, chuckling at their **  
**antics "Something tells me that this is going to be a long visit"**

**The girls immediately turned around and saw the grand entrance to North's**  
**workshop. Draven could hardly contain her excitement. She was literally**  
**jumping on the spot, squealing and looking like a kid at the candy**  
**store.**

**"Somebody's excited" Jack commented**

**"I've been waiting for this my whole life!" Draven squealed "Oh my gosh!**  
**Let's go to the toys! I wanna see North! I wanna see his reindeer! I wanna**  
**see the sleigh!"**

**"Well aren't you a little burst of energy?" Tooth laughed**

**"Draven, we get that you're excited" Carlina said "But this is too much"**

**"Too much?" Draven asked in a deadly whisper that made chills go down**  
**everyone's spine.**

**"U-um, I didn't mean-"**

**"ARE YOU INSANE?! THIS ISN'T EVEN ENOUGH!" Draven said, grabbing Carlina's **  
**shoulders and shaking her rapidly "THIS IS SANTA'S TOY FACTORY WE'RE **  
**TALKING ABOUT!"**

**"Let the poor girl live" Bunnymund said, trying to contain his laughter**

**"LET'S GO IN!" Draven cried, pointing at the gates.**

**"What business have you here?" A voice said**

**The group looked around and saw a small speaker at the right side of the **  
**gates. Draven immediately ran to the speaker.**

**"WE'RE HERE TO SEE THE TOYS! AND-AND SANTA!" She kept rambling for quite**  
**a while until Jack gently pushed her out of the way.**

**"Jackson Overland Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund and Toothiana here to visit**  
**St. Nicholas North" Jack said formally "and three other girls but they**  
**don't really matter-"**

**"HEY!" The three said in unison**

**The voice on the speaker remained quiet for a while until it finally said,**  
**"I'm sorry, Mr. North is not allowing guests right no-"**

**"Let them in" A different voice with a russian accent said from the speaker**

**"But sir, you specifically said-"**

**"These people don't count, now please let them in"**

**"Very well, you may come in"**

**The gates opened inwards and Draven immediately bolted inside.**

**"OH MY GOSH THERE'S SO MUCH TO SEE!" She said excitedly**

**"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Carlina said, jumping.**

**"I thought-" Abigail began**

**"She was keeping her excitement in the whole time" Bunnymund said "I suppose**  
**you are too?"**

**"I-I'm not! I just don't see what's so exciting about this whole thing!" **  
**Abigail said unconvincingly**

**A small smirk appeared on the Pooka's muzzle. He very well knows that **  
**Abigail is excited. She just doesn't want to show it.**

**'I don't like it,make red,'a voice behind them said **  
**turning around,draven and carlina gasped in a excited ,standing in front of them,is a tall man whith a white beard and tattoos on both his arms.**  
**'hi,and welcome to my two must be the children tooth,bunnymund and jack told me about,i hope you like this place.'North said in delight**  
**'LIKE IT?!I LOVE IT!'draven squealed in delight**  
**'it's like a dream come true!'carlina continued**  
**'good that you two are haviong fun,but what about the other one?'north pointed to abigail**  
**'hi,im just not that to meet you sir,'abigail walked up to north and help up a hand,signaling him to shake it**  
**'nice to meet you little girl.'north replied while shaking abigail's hand**  
**'oh,she's excited,she just don't want to admit it,'bunnymund interupted**  
**'nobody asked for your opinion,cottontail.'abigail talked back,giving him a death stare.'Speaking of which,I'm wanting to see the sandman,have you seen him?'abigail asked north**  
**'ya,where's sandy?'draven and carlina said together before giggling**  
**'just then,a row of sparkling sand appeared behind abigail,which gave her a turned around,much to her delight to see a man half the height of abigail and made of sand**  
**'are you the sand man?!'abigail asked in an awkward smile**  
**sandy nodded and held up his came out of it and it surrounded abigail,draven and carlina**  
**'WHOA!'all three of them said in unison**  
**'haha,sandy here loves to make good impressions when it comes to children'north laughed**  
**'especially when its you three.'bunnymund finished**  
**'if it's possible,i wonder if i can control these sand'abigail said to the others**  
**'that is impossible,'north chuckled'no one has ever controlled the sand other than the sand...'**  
**and at that moment,abigail touched the sand and moved her surprise,wherever her hand goes,the sand follows.**  
**'man.'north finished**  
**'whoa aby!how did you do that?!'draven asked in a shock**  
**'i think i may know'abigail replied back,still looking at the sand on her later,she turns to face the guardians and the girls.'someone told me to believe in myself,and this is what i can do,'abigail motioned her hand like she was rolling a ball,but made of sand!a few seconds later,she made a figurewith the ,even the sandman, ,on her hands,was a figure of a fairy made of sand**  
**'wow,mate,no child has ever done that before'bunnymund gasped**  
**'it's luck i guess'abigail replied with a big smile'hey sandy,could you teach me how to make figures with sand?but you need to spare me some.'abigail made a smile and words were made above his head,saying'with pleasure'**  
**'wow aby,with your sand skills and carlina's boomerang skills,we can be the next generation of guardians,unless,i learn something.'draven said with a slight disapointment**  
**'cheer up,i can teach you how to make snow,it's easy'jack replied**  
**'can you really?!'**  
**'why would i say no to this opportunity?we can make snowballs with no snow!'jack said with a delightful smile**  
**'OH YEAH!'draven shouted**  
**"Hey guys! hy not we visit my tooth palace? got a big area for us all to have lessons" ooth asked**  
**"YEAH!" ll three of the girls said in unison**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tooth palace and the practises  
"Everyone on the sleigh!" North announced. The group excitedly made their way towards the vehicle but one wasn't so enthusiastic about it. I'm pretty sure that it's obvious by now who it is.  
"Coming, Cottontail?" Carlina asked  
"Did Frostbite rub off on you?" He said and the girl shrugged "I'll go with my tunnels but thanks for the offer-"  
"Nonsense!" North said, grabbing Bunny by the scruff and threw him in the sleigh. The Pooka frantically looked around for something to hold on to.  
Two elves came up to North.  
"Oh and while I'm gone uh…you're in charge" He said, pointing at the elf on the right. The elf on the right pointed at himself as if saying, "Me?". North nodded and got on the sleigh.  
The elf that was left in charge puffed up its chest at the other elf proudly. The other wasn't as happy with the arrangement seeing as he punched the other.  
The group at the back began a conversation. Draven and Abigail observed Carlina with grins on their faces as she offers words of comfort to Bunnymund who was hyperventilating.  
"I never thought that I'd see Cottontail like this" Draven said  
"You should've seen him the first time I got on the sleigh" Jack laughed "Where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Jack mocked Bunny's accent.  
"Oi, I heard that!" Bunnymund growled  
Before they knew it, the sleigh moved out. Draven put her hands up in the air, laughing.  
"THIS IS SOO FUN!" She said  
Abigail wanted to throw her hands up in the air and scream too but she bottled it inside. Instead, she rested her cheek on her left palm with a bored expression on her face.  
Carlina was too busy trying to calm Bunnymund to do anything else. Tooth and Sandy were having a conversation at the back. Jack was too busy trying to suppress his laughter at the sight of Bunnymund curled up in a ball, shaking with fright.  
Meanwhile, at the front, North took out a snow globe from one of the pockets on his coat and shook it. Once the snow inside the globe shielded everything from the inside from sight, North said, "Tooth palace". The snow slowly cleared and revealed a miniature version of Tooth's palace.  
He threw the snow globe into the air where it broke and opened a portal. He flew the sleigh into the portal. Once the sleigh got inside, the portal closed up.  
North landed the sleigh at a large, clear spot in Tooth's palace.  
"Welcome everybody" Tooth said, flying out of the sleigh "This is where we will practice"  
Everybody immediately got out of the sleigh. Bunnymund was the first to do so.  
"There's enough space, practice wherever you want" Tooth continued  
"I can't wait!" Draven said  
"Then why keep doing it?" Jack asked, grabbing her hand "Come on!"  
The two ran to the eastern side of the ground. The others went to their chosen spots and began practicing.  
Once they stopped running, Jack lifted his staff up and poked Draven's forehead with it.  
"What gives?" She asked, rubbing the spot where she was poked  
"I transferred some of my powers to you" Jack said "Only a bit though, that's all I can give you. You gotta expand them yourself"  
"How?"  
"By believing" Jack said "As cheesy as it sounds"  
Draven nodded and held her hand up to her mouth. She exhaled some air and a pile of snow appeared on her hand. Some of it slipped through her fingers.  
"Good, good now shape it into a snowball" Jack said  
She nodded and shaped it into a ball.  
"It's small but breathe into it" Jack said  
"Okay…" Draven said. She breathed into the small ball and it expanded slightly. She noticed that there was a thin coating of ice.  
"Okay, good" Jack said, flying away from her  
"Where are you-"  
"Throw it at me" Jack said  
"Um, okay"  
She threw the snowball at Jack who stumbled back slightly.  
"That's really good!" Jack commented "Now concentrate on your right hand and only your right hand"  
Draven did as she was instructed and felt that her right hand suddenly felt really cold.  
"Does it feel cold?"  
"Yes"  
"Good now uh…" Jack looked around and saw Bunnymund teaching Carlina how to aim her boomerang properly "Concentrate on that boomerang"  
"Huh?"  
"The boomerang, the one Carlina is holding" Jack said "Concentrate on it and when she throws it, open your right hand and point it at the boomerang"  
"Um…okay I'll try" Draven said, eyeing the boomerang cautiously. She could see Bunnymund saying things to her and after a while, Carlina nods and throws the boomerang.  
"NOW!"  
Draven pointed her palm at the boomerang and felt something jolt through her hand. Nothing came out of her hand but the boomerang froze in mid-air and fell down. It had a fairly thick coating of ice on it.  
Bunnymund picked the boomerang up and looked at where Jack and Draven were. Jack waved and smiled nervously.  
"Sorry!" Draven apologized  
Bunnymund rolled his eyes and walked back to Carlina.  
"Great job!" Jack praised "That was quite advanced you know"  
"Can I do that thingy with two of my hands?" She asked  
"If you train enough" Jack said with a nod "But so far, well done"  
Jack held his hand up. "Don't leave me hanging"  
Draven laughed and high-fived the winter spirit.  
Carlina's training.  
As for Carlina's training, Bunnymund showered her with his egg bombs..  
"What do you think you're doing? Now look at me I'm full of colours! In other words, I'm colourful." Scolded Carlina  
"Well I just transferred my Talents and most important my powers I'll train you later after knowing the techniques."  
"Thanks"  
"So shall we begin?"  
"Sure!"  
"First throwing an egg bomb is just how you a boomerang you aim it. When you try later you'll know what I'm talking about."  
"Second, ..."  
After bunnymund explain everything to Carlina, he let her throw the egg bombs..  
"Woah that was nice, Being it on."  
"Thanks now the boomerang."  
As Carlina flawlessly throws the boomerang to bunnymund, bunnymund duck so that it won't hit him. But in any case that he gets hit, he will catch it effortlessly.  
"Nice job"  
"Yeah thanks but how about this colours on me?"  
"Don't worry they'll be gone just before heading to my warren." Replied Bunnymund  
Tooth flew to them and ask Carlina, "Would you like the power of mine to fly?"  
"Sure why not? Just make sure there's no wings or just an invisible wings."  
Tooth said something and touvh Carlina's forehead.  
"There you go"  
"Thanks"  
Out of randomness, Carlina said  
"I still like your nickname, Cottontail."  
"Nah don't be a Jack Frost calling me cottontail but its up to you"  
"Haha I love it. Hey! Wanna check out on how Abigail is doing?"  
"Go ahead ill be right after you"  
Sandman's sand made the instructions above him with words  
"firstly,I'll give you some sand,then you'll throw the sand at anyone around other than will cause the person to fall into a deep sleep"  
'ok if you say so,'Abigail replied  
Sandman threw sand beside Abigail and she absorb them into her hands,she then made it into a ball and looked around her.  
'I can't make up my mind who to throw at,'abigail told sand made a figure looking like a light bulb,it then made up the words"throw it in the air so all of them would fall asleep"  
'oh,sandy,I love you'abigail smiled at sandman before giving a death stare at everyone then smiling at them then releases the ball and threw it into the air  
'what is she...'before Carlina could finish her words, she,bunnymund and tooth fell to the ground,so did everyone that,a few figures of what everyone was dreaming appeared above them,  
'haha,look at what draven is dreaming'abigail pointed at draven's dream which shows a girl with a staff making snowballs  
Abigail laughed even harder when she saw carrots with arms and legs above did not make a sound,but he got an expression of him laughing hard.  
A few minutes passed and Abigail and sandman are learning tricks to make animals when everyone soon woke up.  
'uhhh,what happened?'draven questioned  
'I made a sleeping spell for lessons and I put it on all of you,'Abigail told everyone'that was a good idea sandy.'she turned to smile at the half sized man.  
'ok everyone!training's do you want to go next?'north asked after waking up from his slumber  
'oh oh!lets go to the bunny warren!'carlina called out to north  
'finally I get more recognition.'bunnymund finished  
'but it's about to be Christmas,it is better than easter'north whined  
'you heard the girl'jack talked back  
'fine'north said defeated  
Bunnymund taps the ground three times and,to the the three girl's surprise,a big hole was made at where Bunnymund tapped  
'who's going first?'bunnymund asked to everyone  
'me first!'carlina said  
"me next!" continued Draven  
Carlina and Draven soon fell into the hole,followed by jack and Abigail went,she asked north,'can I use your sleigh instead?'  
'you know what they say,'everyone loves the sleigh"north replied with a laugh,'sandy,Bunnymund,you two go back into the ground,looks like I'm bringing this little girl for another ride.'north chuckled,but Bunnymund just rolled his eyes and him and sandy vanished into the hole.  
North and Abigail soon passed the portal to bunny warren and they climbed off.  
'you really like the sleigh a lot,huh,aby?'draven said when Abigail walked towards her.  
'there's no problem using the same ride to another place'abigail talked back  
'I also wanted to ask you something,may I know what we're everyone's dreams when they were asleep?'  
'I thought you'd never ask'abigail smiled'carlina's dream was about her hopping around with Bunnymund,north was him riding his sleigh with presents on it,jack was him and you flying together,tooth was her collecting all'  
'did you see my dream?'draven blushed  
'there's no need to be scared of me seeing your dream,it's kinda nice,but we're not saying thus again'abigail gave draven a stare  
'done deal'draven replied


	9. Chapter 9

• Chapter 9: "Wow! This place is amazing-" Gasped Carlina "Of course it is its my warren" Replied BunnyMund "I know right! I've never been to a place like this before. I mean look at the colourful pool" Continued Carlina "Alright stop about the bunnywarren's place! Christmas is coming soon it is important to talk about it!" Interrupted North BunnyMund Rolled his eyes and was thinking of the right answer to tell North "Hey! This is place where easter is more important than Christmas" manage BunnyMund. "Whatever! Now gather up!" As the guardians and the three girls gathers up, Carlina thought of something.. (Why did the guardians give us power? I do things for a purpose I must find out the purpose of this) Chit chatting was around her and she couldn't just have an attention..and she tried her best. "Um..North, Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Tooth, Sandman, why are we doing this? I mean what's the purpose of you all guys giving out your powers to us?" That made Abigail and Draven stop their conversation. "Yeah what's the purpose?" "Good question Carlina" Said Jack Frost realising that they haven't told them the reason. A light bulb picture was showing on top of Sandy's head. And then lots of pictures was showing. "Thanks Sandy. That helps a lot to understand." Interrupted Jack Frost "The reason why we're doing this is because we know, the guardians, knows that pitch and he's new monsters and our fears is gonna attack us and we need someone who is faithful, trusted, someone who loves doing this and more." Explained North "And we found you" "Draven" Said Jack Frost "Abigail" said Tooth "And of course Carlina" said Bunnymund "Promise us that you will keep these as a secret" Said North "Don't worry we will!" The three girls replied "I have an idea let's call them 'Pinky Guardians'" said Tooth "I have a better idea! Let's call them 'The Junior Guardians' " "Alright that sounds good!" said Abigail excitedly "Speaking of which, what are your fears?" Tooth said Draven shifted uncomfortably. "Care to tell us?" Tooth asked "Well, I have this stupid fear of chainsaws and clowns" Draven said, laughing nervously "I know, I know…it's pathetic but it's true" "Nothing wrong with that" Jack said, imagining a town being terrorized by a bunch of clowns holding chainsaws "Now that I think of it, it is kind of scary" "What about you, Carlina?" Draven asked "G-g…." She mumbled indistinctively "Pardon?" Abigail asked "Gorgons" Carlina said a bit more audibly "Oh, those bloody snake-haired ladies are dangerous" Bunnymund said "When you face 'em you got to prevent eye contact" "What happens if you do look them in the eye?" Abigail asked "The nasty little buggers turn you to stone" The Pooka said "But what about you, Aby" Draven said "What are you afraid of?" "Ha! Me?" Abigail snorted "I'm not afraid of anything" "Everyone has a fear, Abigail" Tooth said "It's natural so don't be ashamed" "I'm not ashamed" She replied "I'm serious when I say that I don't have a fear" "Right" Jack said sarcastically Abigail looked at Draven who gave her a look that clearly says, "I'm on to you". Abigail simply shrugged and mumbled an indistinct, "Whatever". Let's see pitch was there when wade it to the bunny warren,then they talk but someone spilled about the three girls town,since pitch is weak from their last battle in the movie,he threatens to invade their town and make everyone fear everyone reached the town,he has already made fear to everyone and it was almost finally tells everyone she scared of pitch then everyone encourage her then when pitch attack them with his dark sand,Abigail shouts'I M NOT AFRAID oF YOU!'then her hand shots out sand then she transform,then slowly draven and Carolina also transform then we attack pitch


End file.
